Electrokinetic Combat
The power to fuse electricity and physical combat. Technique of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Combat. Also Called *Denkijutsu *Electric/Electrical Combat/Fighting *Electrical Martial Arts/Physical Combat *Lightning Combat/Fighting Capabilities The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Applications *Electrical Exoskeleton *Electricity Generation **Shocking *Electricity Infusion **Electricity Strike *Enhanced Combat Variations *Umbra-Electrokinetic Combat Associations *Ergokinetic Combat *Elemental Combat *Electricity Manipulation Known Users Gallery Energy Redirection by Iroh.gif|Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) redirecting Azula's lightning blast. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code:Breaker) using electricity to fight. Hei Conducting.gif|Hei (Darker than Black) File:Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic (D.Gray-Man) using lightning for offense and defense. Elemental Combat by Static and Hotstreak.gif|With superb mastery, Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock (Milestone/DC Comics/DCAU) can use electromagnetism... Static Shock Electricity Bolt.gif|...and electrokinetic blasts for various forms of combat. Fist of Havoc.jpg|Guardians (Destiny) who use Fist of Havoc is infused with Arc energy that slams their fists into the ground or delivers powerful punches that unleash devastating electrical power. Laxus fighting in melee.gif|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) using his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic during his fight with Master Hades. Zeus by genzoman.jpg|Zeus/Jupiter (Greco-Roman Mythology) uses lightning to combat against those who defy the gods. Enel shocks Gan Fall.png|Enel (One Piece) uses high voltage electricity to strike down his foes. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|Nami (One Piece) using her Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod. Counter Shock by Trafalgar D. Water Law.gif|Like a defibrillator, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can use his Counter Shock to release a strong electrical surge on his opponent's chest. Electro Minks.gif|Members of the Mink Tribe (One Piece) are born as gifted warriors and can emit electricity using an ability called Electro... Carrot Sulong form Electro.gif|...and while using their Sulong Form they can use an enhanced version, affecting multiple opponents at once. Niji kicks Sanji.png|Due to the genetic modifications performed on him, Vinsmoke Niji (One Piece) is able to charge his attacks with electricity. Big mom weather.PNG|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can summon a living Thundercloud named Zeus... Charlotte Linlin, the Storm (One Piece).gif|...to generate waves of lightning for combat. ANBU Kid Kakashiu.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using his Lighting Cutter/Raikiri technique. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor.gif|Fourth Raikage Ay/A (Naruto) can transform his body into an electified weapon and armor. File:Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) using electricity to supplement his techniques. Sasuke vs. Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) can incorporate Lightning Release into his swordsmanship for deadly offense and enhanced Cutting... Sasuke (Naruto) stabs Karin and Danzo.gif|...and create an extending sword out of electricity while using Chidori Sharp Spear. Killua's Godspeed Combat (Hunter X Hunter).gif|Killua Zolodyck (Hunter X Hunter) using his Godspeed for combat. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can draw electricity from the earth and utilize it as he wants, so long as his feet are rooted to the earth. Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) using electricity to fight. File:Watt_Mega_Shock.png|Watt (Paper Mario) releases electricity to attack. Pulseman.jpg|Pulseman (Pulseman) using electrical attacks. Elle vs Sylar.gif|Elle Bishop (Heroes) charging up her electrical abilities against Sylar. Electivire_ThunderPunch.png|Electivire (Pokémon) delivers a powerful Thunder Punch to Pikachu. Zeraora vs Houndoom and Sneasel.gif|Zeraora (Pokémon) fending off Houndoom and Sneasel with its Electric attacks. Zakeruga_Residue.gif|Zeno (Zatch Bell!) can use the lightning created from one of his spells to enhance his physical combat. pepe2.gif|Pepe (SNK) Quintessence 01.octet-stream W.I.T.C.H..gif|As the current and former Guardians of Quintessence/Aether Will Vandom and Nerissa Crossnic (W.I.T.C.H.) can use their element offensively, manifesting in the form of lightning. Cure Peace Electric Combat.gif|Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Smile Precure) delivers a powerful physical blow after electrifying herself. Jennifer Pierce Lighting Powers.gif|Jennifer Pierce (Black Lighting/DC Comics) Ororo Monroe Storm (X-Men The Last Stand).gif|Ororo Monroe/Storm (X-Men The Last Stand) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Ninjutsu Category:Elemental Combat Category:Electrical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries